With A Little Help
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: His lips quirked up at the sides just slightly, the most expression she'd seen him display in months, "Hm, you seem to be having trouble. Luckily, I'm more than capable of assisting."


Been typing out some major scenes from from in progress Sasori/oc work, and of course the first one I fully finish is filthy lmao. Thought I'd post if and give you all a taste because fuck me sideways if there isn't a lack of Sasori sin!

.

Misaki, now thankfully shower fresh, plopped unceremoniously face first down onto her bed, heaving a great sigh of relief as her aching muscles settled into the plush mattress. Their latest mission had been long and grueling, with far too few decent inns in which to rest and bathe. As happy as she was to be returning to the Akatsuki base for some well deserved rest and relaxtation, that meant returning to Amegakure.

Which meant rain.

Which meant _mud_.

A stupid amount of it, in her opinion. Especially when combined with the grime of travelling. She shuddered at the memory of dreggy liquid swirling down the drain, knowing the substances contaminating the once pristine water had come from her.

The pipping hot shower had been long overdue not only for cleanliness sake, but for her aching body to relax as well. She was sore all over, not the worst she had ever been by far, but unpleasant non the less.

And now that she was finally, blissfully alone, no Deidara to talk her ear off, no Sasori to silently observe(and silently judge) her, she would be able to relieve a different ache.

With great effort, Misaki rolled herself onto her back, her silk robe slipping partially open as she sluggishly drug herself up the bed to lounge against the pillows. She hadn't the motivation to go fishing through her storage scrolls to unseal a vibrator(Hidan had once gone snooping through her drawers and found her toy collection, and subsequently brought the fact up at the most obnoxious of times and the worst places). But honestly, she was so pent up she would do _anything_ to get off, so yes, fingers were fine, beggars can't be choosers after all.

Green eyes slipped shut as tired hands began to lazily massage her breasts, nipples peeking up in a matter of seconds under the long anticipated attention. She took care to fully work them over, kneading the mounds and pinching, rolling, pulling the peaks until her thighs were rubbing together of their own accord, soft sighs of content and occasional small gasps escaping plush lips.

She imagined the hands were that of a certain not-entirely-human red haired teammate who seemed to have been encompassing her every waking thought as of late. She could see him perfectly, lounging on the bed next to her, the picture of nonchalance as his cold hands teased her warm flesh, whispering absolute filth in her ear as he toyed with her, because _of course_ he'd be a tease in bed.

The minimal friction at her aching core was not nearly enough, she decided, and trailed lacquered nails softly down her stomach, raising chill bumps in their path, finally reaching her freshly shaved folds. Nothing better than the feeling of baby soft skin after a shave when pleasuring oneself, she always said! She absently wondered what Sasori's preference would be.

Misaki was stupidly wet already, her self lubrication smeared all over her thighs, and her digits slipped easily into her entrance, pumping slowly as she stretched herself out. She imagined his fingers were the ones curling inside her, she just _knew_ from the way he moved them when controlling his puppets that his dexterity would extend beyond that of the battlefield. Soft moans and whimpers filled the empty room as she imagined herself calling out to him, and she had to hold back from moaning his name.

_God, it's been entirely too long._

Just as she moved to withdraw and move to her clit, she happened to crack open her eyes and caught a flash of all too familiar red in her peripheral.

_"Sasori-san!"_

With a start, she hastily straightened to an upright position, legs closing and arms snapping across her chest, breath heavy and cheeks flushed. She opened and closed her gaping mouth, desperately scrambling for words other than his name as her redhead partner stared with his usual dull expression.

"You should learn to close the door when you want privacy."

She merely stared at him dumbstruck. She hadn't closed the door? But but but... she was sure she had! Had she really been so careless, especially with everyone at the base at the same time? God, she was so very thankful it was Sasori who found her in such a compromising state and not another member. And doubly thankful she hadn't mortified herself further by calling his name.

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments as they held eye contact, Misaki still at a loss for words. Sasori was the first to break from the stand off, as he strided over to the desk and pulled out the chair, spinning it around and sitting down at the end of the bed to face her as if it was the most normal thing to do in this situation. She could only continue to stare.

"Take off your robe" Sasori commanded in his usual bored tone.

"I.. y-you want me t- _what_?" There was no way this was actually happening, her brain couldn't process how to react to such an unreal situation.

Sasori sighed a bored, unimpressed sigh, and repeated himself slowly, as if explaining a very simple matter to a child, "_Your robe_. I can't see you properly with it on. Remove it."

Misaki complied, barring herself fully to him, her body was on auto pilot and seemed to be eager to heed his every command. She relaxed back into the pillows once more, unsure of what his motives were.

Sasori heaved another long suffering sigh, she could tell he was becoming impatient with her.

"Well? You know how I hate waiting."

She could only blink at him with big doe like eyes. He couldn't possibly expect her to continue with him right there, could he?

His lips quirked up at the sides just slightly, the most expression she'd seen him display in months, "Hm, you seem to be having trouble. Luckily, I'm more than capable of assisting."

A pale hand raised in an all too familiar gesture, and she felt cool pinpricks of his chakra attach to her limbs, his nimble fingers curling as she allowed him to take control of her body, shock and disbelief finally fading away into eager anticipation as she felt her arousal reignite tenfold. He guided her fingers to trail down her body, one hand stopping at her breast to lightly tease her already oversensitive nipple, the other ghosting down her body as he propped her legs open, bent at the knees and spread wide with her feet planted on the bed to allow him the best view.

Dull brown eyes fully took in the view of her drenched core, and flicked back up to meet green.

"Excited, are we?"

Misaki felt a flush bloom all the way down to her collarbone. Well, she was certainly right about him being a tease...

She gasped lightly as her fingers finally made contact with where she so desperately needed them, and Sasori guided them long her smooth skin, caressing her labia before using her thumb and middle finger to spread them open before his eyes. He took a moment to appreciate how very pink her folds were compared to her tan skin, how swollen and slick and prepped for penetration she was, her clit erect and begging for attention, then set about using her index finer to circle and apply pressure to the exposed bundle of nerves.

Her head dropped back and she bit her lip to hold in what she was sure would have been an embarrassingly loud moan, goosebumps blossoming over her skin despite how sweltering the temperature in the room seemed to be.

Her efforts appeared to be in vain when a whine made it's way through as he paused his actions.

_For the love of all that is good in this world, please don't let him stop._

"Don't hold anything back from me, I want to hear your every sound of pleasure."

She nodded quickly, but he made no move to continue as he stared her down, looking all the more impatient as a few seconds ticked by. Of course, he wanted verbal confirmation.

"Y-yes, sir" she was proud to say her voice only cracked a little.

Sasori seemed pleased with her response, the corner of his mouth curling up again before he broke their shared gaze as he turned his full attention back to the apex of her thighs. Misaki's finger went back to work and she allowed every little noise of approval and encouragement to flow freely from her pillowy lips, back arching and chest heaving and legs shivering as he worked her over like he had known her body for years. Her blood was boiling, body on fire as heat spread in waves from her core, so so desperately close to euphoria.

He was taking her to her highest peak quickly, and forest eyes cracked open to look at him; his focus fully on her fingers, a teeny, tiny smile of self satisfaction on his face as her played her body like a well tuned instrument. The sight alone was enough to send her over the edge, and she fell thankfully, unabashedly into bliss, her legs quivering, muscles tensing from head to toe as her pussy spasmed, walls clenching and unclenching as she ride out her high, and she voiced the only word currently in her vocabulary as her mind shattered in pleasure.

_"Sasori!"_


End file.
